Abduzidas
by Kathiene
Summary: O que acontece quando quatro amigas são abduzidas para Hogwarts? Porque e como elas foram parar lá? Isso e muito mais em ABDUZIDAS...
1. Síntese

Abduzidas  
  
O que acontece quando quatro amigas vão parar em Hogwarts? Caroline, Camila, Karyn e Karen são aparentemente quatro amigas normais, trouxas, e simplesmente fascinadas por Harry Potter, até que por causa de um certo livro acabam indo parar em Hogwarts, elas sabem todos os feitiços e tudo mais, mas será que vão se acostumar a vida dos bruxos? E porque elas foram parar lá? O que farão lá? E será que um dia conseguiram voltar pra casa? Veja tudo isso e muito mais em ABDUZIDAS... 


	2. A ida para Hogwarts

A ida para Hogwarts  
  
- Camila, eu não agüento mais, essa maquete não vai ficar pronta nunca... – diz Karyn, olhando para sua amiga.  
  
- Calma, Karyn, já sei, vamos ligar para a Carol e para a Karen, aí elas podem vir aqui e ajudar também... – sugere Camila.  
  
- Carol, oi tudo bom? Cá, eu e a Camila estamos aqui em casa preparando aquela maquete de hogwarts que a Augusta pediu pra gente fazer, mas está a maior confusão, você não pode ligar para a Karen ai vem todas vocês ajudarem, agente? Então ta, vamos ficar esperando vocês... – diz Karyn desligando o telefone.  
  
- Elas vêm né? – pergunta Camila, e ante a confirmação de sua amiga completa – Então enquanto isso eu posso te contar tudo o que aconteceu no colégio ontem... Meia hora depois, Karyn vai atender a campainha e dá de cara com Carol e Karen. As duas entram e vão direto para o quarto de Karyn dar uma olhada na tal maquete.  
  
- Nossa está pior do que eu pensava... – diz Carol olhando para a maquete.  
  
- Eh, Camila, porque você tinha que levar o quinto livro de Harry Potter justo na aula da Augusta, ela tinha que ter reparado quando agente tava lendo... – diz Karen olhado para a amiga.  
  
- Tem razão, eu nem consegui acreditar quando ela parou de falar daquela porcaria de redação para começar a dizer que teríamos que fazer uma maquete sobre hogwarts valendo de 0 a 10 – fala Camila com um sorriso sem graça.  
  
- Bem vamos lá – diz Karyn abrindo o 5ºlivro, aqui está, o que vocês acham de fazermos este brasão bem grande e... – nesse momento o livro caiu de suas mãos e foi parar no chão.  
  
As quatro se abaixaram para pegar e ao mesmo tempo encostaram o dedo indicador no brasão de Hogwarts, Camila na Sonserina, Karyn na Corvinal, Carol na Grifinória e Karen na Lufa Lufa, nesse momento elas sentiram como se algo as estivesse puxando e tudo começou a rodar, quando as coisas pararam de girar e elas abriram os olhos se viram em um beco, que elas não conseguiram reconhecer, até que Karyn gritou e apontou para uma placa que dizia "Bem vindo ao Beco Diagonal".  
  
- Não pode ser, Nós não podemos estar no beco diagonal, como isso seria possível, para isso nós teríamos, que ser bruxas e teria que existir o mundo de Harry Potter, que não existe... Eu acho - diz Carol, como sempre tentando se segurar para se mostrar forte, mas quase tão desesperada quanto as suas amigas.  
  
- Calma gente deve ter uma explicação lógica para isso, provavelmente é alguma brincadeira ou alguma miragem múltipla ou algo do tipo... – diz Karen tentando apelar para a lógica.  
  
- E se for uma ilusão múltipla, vamos aproveitar enquanto estamos aqui... – diz Camila como sempre a mais animada de todas – Vai gente, se isso for algo, tipo um sonho, nós poderemos fazer o que quiser, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa temos que ir ao Gringotes, pois nosso dinheiro deve estar lá.  
  
- Camila, você só pode estar ficando louca – diz Karyn que mesmo assim segue a amiga. Elas se dirigem ao Gringotes e lá encontram um duende livre e vão falar com ele.  
  
- Com licensa, somos Camila Kathiene, Karyn Ferreira, Karen Campos e Caroline Danelon e estamos aqui para retirar o nosso dinheiro.  
  
- Sim senhoritas, eu sabia que viriam, foi muito prudente da parte de vocês enviar as chaves pelo correio coruja, para que não corressem o risco de serem roubadas, me acompanhem, por favor – diz o duende encaminhado-as até uma porta de mármore com detalhes em ouro.  
  
- Espera um pouco, será que eu estou entendendo direito? Nós realmente temos uma conta aqui? – pergunta Carol olhando para as amigas.  
  
- É o que parece... Mas como? – divaga Karen.  
  
- Não sei como, mas isso é no mínimo muito estranho... O que vai acontecer depois disso? Iremos comprar nosso material e ir para Hogwarts? – se pergunta Karyn.  
  
- A idéia me parece ótima, nós iríamos para o 4º ano e bem, ia ser muito interessante podermos estudar magia juntas. – diz Camila seguindo o duende com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Vocês podem entrar nesses vagonetes por favor. Como os cofres das senhoritas são um do lado do outro podem ir todas juntas. – diz o duende assim que chegam em uma espécie de caverna subterrânea apontando para um enorme vagonete.  
  
Elas entraram no vagonete, que foi realmente muito rápido e parou nos cofres 162,163,164,165.  
  
- Nunca mais eu quero entrar nisso aí – diz Karen totalmente enjoada olhando para as amigas.  
  
- Nem eu – concorda Karyn ligeiramente esverdeada.  
  
- Poderia ter sido pior – diz Carol um pouco tonta.  
  
- Eu adorei, deveríamos vir aqui mais vezes - completa Camila animada demais como sempre.  
  
- Senhoritas Danelon, Campos, Ferreira e Kathiene os seus cofres são respectivamente 162, 163, 164 e 165, aqui estão as chaves. – disse o duende estendendo quatro envelopes, cada um com o nome de cada uma delas.  
  
Elas pegaram os envelopes, pegaram cada uma a sua chave e foram abrir os cofres. Dentro de cada um dos cofres tinha mais ou menos a mesma quantia de ouro, e era uma alta quantia que daria para bancar todos os anos de Hogwarts e muito mais, elas pegaram bastante dinheiro e colocaram em uma bolsa que o duende acabara de entregar para cada uma delas. Depois, estupefatas elas olharam uma para a outra deram um sorriso maroto e se dirigiram de novo ao vagonete. Depois de uma rápida "viagem" com Karyn e Karen ameaçando vomitar, Carol sorrindo e Camila gritando animada elas voltaram a entrada do banco e depois de agradecer ao duende foram todas tomar um sorvete.  
  
- Pode deixar que eu pago – disse Camila abrindo a bolsa que o duende havia entregado e do nada começando a rir sem parar, quando consegui ficar séria completou – vocês não acreditam no que eu tenho aqui na minha bolsa.  
  
- O que Camila? – perguntam as três amigas em coro.  
  
- Isso – diz Camila mostrando um envelope – e aqui eu tenho uma passagem para o expresso de Hogwarts junto com uma carta de Alvo Dumbledore endereçada a mim e também a lista de material para o 4º ano, e algo me diz que vocês também devem ter envelopes desse em suas bolsas – ela diz com um sorriso contagiante.  
  
As amigas com um sorriso abrem cada uma a sua bolsa, e elas encontram envelopes idênticos ao de Camila, só que endereçados a cada uma delas.  
  
- E agora o que nós vamos fazer? – pergunta Carol olhando seu envelope.  
  
- Acho que primeiro devemos ir a Floreios e Borrões – diz Camila que até este momento estava lendo a sua lista de materiais.  
  
- Como assim, "primeiro deveríamos ir a Floreios e Borrões"? – pergunta Karyn – você só pode estar ficando louca, primeiro viemos para em um lugar desconhecido, depois descobrimos que estamos no beco diagonal, temos uma conta no gringotes e vamos para Hogwarts isso só pode ser loucura, e quando perguntamos o que fazer, você fala para irmos a Floreios e Borrões, Camila, me desculpa por dizer isso mas você só pode estar ficando louca.  
  
- Calma gente, o que temos que fazer é nos aclamar – diz Karen vendo que Camila não ia ficar quieta ante o que Karyn havia dito – Esse dinheiro deve ser de outra pessoa, mas isso não é lógico já que estava no nosso nome. E eu acho que se estamos aqui, deveríamos simplesmente aproveitar, como a Carol vive dizendo, "Se está na chuva é pra se molhar. "  
  
- Tem razão – diz Caroline entendendo o que a amiga estava querendo fazer – e se estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar, e se é pra aproveitar por que não começar pela Floreios e Borrões?  
  
- Está bem, então vamos até lá – diz Karyn com um sorriso meio forçado, mas bem mais calma – pois temos muitos livros pra comprar, não é mesmo?  
  
- É, muitos livros – diz Camila que nesse momento se esqueceu da pequena discussão com Karyn, levantou e abraçou a amiga, e assim foram até a livraria – Gente, olha só esse livro, "Animagia, aprenda e aprimore" eu sempre quis me tornar uma animaga, o que vocês acham?  
  
- Eu acho que ia ser no mínimo cômico nos tornarmos animagas, mas não deixa de ser uma boa idéia, quanto custa?  
  
- São 15 galeões... É meio caro, mas eu acho que vale a pena... – diz Karen e então as quatro se dirigem ao caixa e compram além do material para o 4ºano o livro "Animagia, Aprenda e Aprimore".  
  
- E agora, pra onde vamos? Acho que deveríamos ir comprar o nosso uniforme, nossa, nós não temos nada além do que comprarmos aqui... Nem mesmo aquele tamanco lindo que eu comprei e nem tive tempo de experimentar... – disse Carol, olhando na direção da loja de Madame Malkin.  
  
- Relaxa Carol, prometo que te compro de natal um tamanco mais lindo ainda... E mais um de aniversário – diz Camila olhando sorridente para a amiga – Mas agora vamos lá comprar as roupas e mandarmos fazer algumas outras, tipo calças jeans, blusinhas, saias, vestidos, vestes de gala, e coisas do tipo...  
  
- É, e nós podemos dar um pulo na parte trouxa de Londres, e assim comprar umas coisinhas na moda... Finalmente os anos e mais anos de curso de inglês da Camila vão servir para alguma coisa – diz Karen sorrindo para a amiga.  
  
- Realmente, agora pelo menos não iremos nos perder... – diz Camila – mas para eu poder usar o meu curso, precisamos ir fazer as nossas compras, e a loja de Madame Malkin nos aguarda.  
  
As quatro amigas se dirigiram para a loja de Madame Malkin e ficaram lá por quase duas horas, experimentando diversas roupas, e quando saíram da loja estavam com diversas sacolas, pois elas haviam comprado além dos uniformes, alguns vestidos de gala e algumas capas e coisas do tipo.  
  
- Hoje ainda é 28 de Agosto e as aulas só começam em três dias, e até lá teremos que ficar em algum lugar, o que vocês acham do Caldeirão Furado? – pergunta Karyn que estava conferindo a lista de materiais e vendo o que elas ainda iam precisar comprar.  
  
- Eu acho que seria ótimo, o que vocês acham de dar um pulo lá, e amanhã terminamos as compras? – perguntou Carol já mostrando sinais de que estava cansada.  
  
- É pode ser – concordaram as outras três.  
  
As quatro amigas foram em direção ao Caldeirão Furado, e chegando lá perguntaram se ele não tinha quartos com 4 camas, ele disse que tinha 2 quartos de duas camas vagos, então elas agradeceram, pegaram as chaves e foram, Camila e Karyn para o quarto 17 e Carol e Karen para o quarto 16. Aqueles dias passaram com uma velocidade surpreendente, as garotas compraram todos os materiais de Hogwarts, foram a Londres trouxa, compraram roupas e acessórios e cada uma comprou um bicho, Carol comprou Mimy, uma linda gatinha branca, Karen comprou Splash, um sapinho realmente verde, Camila comprou um gato preto chamado Flack e Karyn comprou Spime, uma linda coruja parda. No dia da viagem a Hogwarts as garotas pediram táxis, para irem até a estação, os motoristas estranharam o fato de quererem entrar com animais e aquelas enormes maletas no carro, mas não disseram nada. Chegaram depois de algum tempo na estação, e se dirigiram para a plataforma, ao chegarem entre as plataformas nove e dez se olharam confusas.  
  
- Vocês sabem o que isso vai significar, não é mesmo? Se atravessarmos a barreira, iremos para Hogwarts... Nem dá pra acreditar que isso é real, mas está acontecendo, então o que vocês acham, atravessamos ou voltamos para casa? – perguntou Carol.  
  
- Acho que, bem, já que estamos aqui... – disse Karen.  
  
- É, o que vamos fazer, ficarmos paradas esperando não vai ajudar nem adiantar em nada, temos que tomar uma decisão e logo. – disse Karyn.  
  
- Gente o que é isso? Quando acordamos aquele dia no Caldeirão Furado e vimos que tudo isso era real, só faltamos passar mal de tanta felicidade. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas prefiro dizer "Eu fui e me arrependi" a dizer "Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido caso eu arriscasse". – disse Camila, e vendo as amigas agora mais confiantes completou – Sei que ainda estamos juntas nessa, então vamos atravessar essa barreira e aprontarmos todas...  
  
- É isso que eu queria ouvir Cá, vamos logo, pois se continuarmos o papo vamos perder o trem... – alertou Carol.  
  
Assim que atravessaram a barreira, a primeira visão que tiveram foi de um enorme trem vermelho com vários alunos entrando e saindo, as quatro olharam-se e começaram a rir.  
  
- Acho que é melhor pararmos de rir e também seria melhor se nos dirigíssemos a algum vagão, senão vão ficar todos lotados, e ai não vai dar certo... – disse Karen, com dificuldade, ainda recuperando o ar depois de tanto rir.  
  
- É melhor irmos logo mesmo... – diz Carol, e então as quatro amigas entram no trem e se dirigem a um dos últimos vagão.  
  
- Bom meninas, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou louca para aprender animagia e poder aprontar todas sem ninguém descobrir que fui eu, então vou começar a ler esse livro agorinha mesmo... – disse Camila com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
  
- Eu estou morrendo de sono, e por isso vou dormir. – disse Carol deitando em um dos bancos e se apoiando no colo da Karyn que estava ao seu lado.  
  
- Eu também vou dormir, quando chegarmos perto vocês nos chamam para que possamos colocar os uniformes? – pergunta Karen ao mesmo tempo em que se deita no colo de Camila.  
  
-Claro, pode deixar, vamos acordar vocês duas com certeza, e com muita delicadeza é claro – diz Karyn trocando um olhar maroto com Camila – Ah, elas mal perdem por esperar, mas até lá ainda tem chão, então Cá me passa algum desses livros?  
  
- Claro – diz Camila entregando o livro padrão de feitiços para a 4ª série para a amiga e com um sorriso, completa – Vou ler até chegarmos a Hogwarts nossa nova escola e novo lar... 


End file.
